Une Fleur D'amour
by Ms. AtomicBomb
Summary: He dreamt of a nice sunny day, where he lay in a field of tall grass. Some Irises had begun to grow within it. He sighed in exhaustion. He was tired and everything hurt. It wasn't fair that Arthur had to hurt him everyday. In addition to think that he had been able to raise Arthur at a point in his life. He had grown up to be a heartless fool. FrancexJeanne D'arc
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER!**

**I DO NOT own Hetalia nor do I claim to. The characters belong to their respectful owner. I simply own the plot. Thank you for reading and please do enjoy the story.**

"Oh Francis, Come, look at this!" The blonde haired female called. "One second Jeanne!" The blue eyed man called back. They had met a while ago. It was when Francis thought his life was over but out of nowhere, this heaven sent angel came to his rescue. He was so grateful for her.

She was a strong, brave and intelligent young lady. Her name- Jeanne, Jeanne D'arc. Once her blue sapphire eyes met his, he had instantly fallen in love with such woman. She was everything he could dream of. She was perfection in his eyes. All her flaws were seen as perfections; they added to her beauty.

"Oui, mon amour?" Francis asked as he reached the beauty. "Well, this is the battle plan. Do you like it?" She smiled up at him with hopeful eyes. Francis looked down at the battle plan. "Not too shabby, not too shabby." He smirked. "Francis! Is it actually that bad?" She frowned. "I'm just joking. It seems quite strategic, if I do may say so myself." He smirked cockily. "Thank you." She smiled brightly. "I was thinking; if the troops go this way and then they are to attack from here, we will be able to win that battle." She explained as she pointed at the map. Francis had not paid attention at all. He was too caught up in her features. In addition, the sound of her voice drowned him in a never ending pool of happiness.

« Francis. Pourquoi est-que tu ne m'écoute pas ? » Jeanne questioned. She loved the golden haired man but she was tired of him spacing out whenever she spoke. "Pardonnez-moi?" The Frenchman blinked, finally, snapping out of his everyday trance. "Francis. Did you hear me?" She questioned. "Oui, I did, I did." He smiled. "What did I say?" she asked. "Umm... Troops need to attack?" He stated more of a questioned. "Attack where? And how?" She quizzed. "Verdun? With swords and horses?" He smiled innocently.

"Francis, if you are not going to pay attention, I believe you should not be in charge." Jeanne huffed in annoyance. "Jeanne, mon amour, do not be so harsh. And may I remind you that I gave you the position of leader?" Francis grinned. "I do remember. It's just that you are the nation so why not get your arse up and focus on saving yourself. Honestly Francis." She sighed.

Francis stood from where he sat and filed behind the beautiful girl. He snaked his arms around her waist and rested his head on her left shoulder. He was the only person or thing who was to know she was a girl. She wore manly clothing and armour to hide her figure and her hair was cut short. She then leaned back onto him. "You need to rest a bit." He mumbled. "Once I finish this." She closed her eyes a bit. "No, go take a small nap. You are desperately in need of one, mon amour." Francis insisted. "Fine, but don't get yourself killed while I'm sleeping." She warned. "I promise I won't." He gently kissed her cheek and smiled at her blushing face.

Once she had disappeared behind the door Francis looked at the map. He paid special attention to the climate on that side of the land. After looking over the war plan he smiled. She was brilliant. There was nothing to stand in her way; she was truly amazing. That, my dear, was why Francis was so in love with such woman.

After Francis was done dealing with his problems for a little while, he walked into Jeanne's room. Collapsing on the bed next to her he wrapped his arms around her and held her close. As he tried to keep awake, both sleep and her scent pulled on his eyes to go to sleep. He had finally given in to the temptation you call sleep.

He dreamt of a nice sunny day, where he lay in a field of tall grass. Some Irises had begun to grow within it. He sighed in exhaustion. He was tired and everything hurt. It wasn't fair that Arthur had to hurt him everyday. In addition to think that he had been able to raise Arthur at a point in his life. He had grown up to be a heartless fool. Francis began to think of a way to win this stupid war. It had lasted so long and he wanted out. He _needed_ out.

As he rolled in the grass he mumbled French curse word. "Pourquoi est qu'il me déteste ?" The Frenchman muttered. It was idiotic that Arthur continued to hate him. It was most definitely unfair. "Maudit, Maudit. Il veut ma mort." He added. "Il n'est pas juste." Francis could not stop his rambling. "Merde. Il est un chien!" He exclaimed in disgust.

"Monsieur, Pourquoi est-que tu maudisse?" An angelic voice called from above him. He looked up to see a beautiful angel in front of his sapphire eyes. "Pardonnez-moi?" He whispered ghostly. In reality, Francis was star struck by such woman. She was lovely. He had never seen such an angelic like figure.

"Why do you curse?" The rather young girl repeated in English. "S-sorry...I-I was j-just mad..." He was mesmerized by her beauty. She was gorgeous. How could a human be so close to an Angel? She must be one. No way was she actually real. She was too perfect to be human. She was...She was _divine_.

"That is no real reason to curse. Are you not Catholic? God does not allow such foul invectives to slip out of your mouth simply because you're mad." The girl nagged. "Now get up you dirty soldier." She shook her head at the sight of his torn and bloodied clothes. "Are you not an Angel ready to take me to heaven?" Francis looked up at girl- whom hovered over him. "An angel? If I were I would be taking you to Hell. You do not curse in front of an Angel. Please stand up because you are very much alive, sir." She muttered as she gave the tall man a hand.

"Merci." The Frenchman welcomed as he stood on his two legs. "I am very sorry for cursing in front of you young lady. I am just in need of help and there is not one around to help me." He explained as she led him to a small cabin. "If you want, I'm willing to help, Mister Soldier sir." Her blue eyes sparkled at him as she served some coffee for the man to drink. "Wine please." He demanded and she rolled her eyes. "Sir, I believe you just arrived from a battle so why is it that you want a drink?"

"Just give it." He repeated. "Fine, as you wish, Mister Soldier." She hissed. She poured wine on her most gorgeous glass. It had been an inheritance from her mother. The glass was divinely crafted. Rose vines crept from the foot of the glass and all the way through the stem, finally blossoming into roses by the wine bowl. She passed the man her cherished glass with red wine.

"How old is it?" Francis asked. "The wine is 100 years." She stated. This was the finest wine she had and she would only drink one sip a month. It was a bit sad to give her visitor such delicacy. "I meant the glass." He stated. "Oh, it's about the same. It was my mother's and before her my grandmother's." She replied. "Oh... It's lovely. By the way, my name is Francis Bonnefoy. What may your divine name be?" The blond haired man spoke. "Jeanne D'arc." She responded. "Wait, you're Francis? As in Minister of Militia Francis Bonnefoy? Right hand man of King Charles VI?" The girl stood from her chair and awed at the man in surprise.

"Yes, mon petite kitten." He chuckled. "Oh mon di-""Weren't you the one who told me not to curse?" Francis interrupted before she could finish. "Pardonnez-moi." She now bowed. "You said you could help?" He asked her as he dismissed her politeness. "Oh yes! I'll do anything you'd like me to!" She nodded. "You see, I had a vision where God had told me to help you." She insisted. "G-God?" The man burst into laughter.

The blond haired female grew rage. "If you do not believe me, the door is right there!" She spat. "It's not that I don't believe you. I j-just... Sorry." He tried to stop his laughter. "I'm sorry." He apologized once more to the peasant.

He awoke next to the beauty the next day. He sighed in exhaustion and turned to her. "Angelic as ever." He whispered to her. She grunted and dug her face further into the pillow. "What would happen if people were to find out that the famous military leader is a lovely Angel? How would they react? What would they say?" He added. "Shush, I'm tired." Jeanne mumbled into the sheets. "Of course my love." Francis replied as he gently kissed her forehead and slipped out of bed careful not to wake her.

After stretching he left the room and checked the map. He could not stop thinking how brilliant her young mind was. She was what? Nineteen and far smarter than Francis had ever been. He smiled and decided to admire her tactics. In every way he looked at it. In every way he looked at _her_; she was heaven sent. From her mind to her beauty she was an Angel.

"Francis! You did not tell me today was Sunday! Come on! We have to go to Mass!" Jeanne hurried out the building and awaited Francis out the door. A trumpet melody was played and all troops had gathered around the main tent. The Angel stood on crates. "Sunday Mass! Get ready! Eat! Pray!" She announced and jumped as she landed back on the floor perfectly.

Francis watched her answer the soldier's questions and he wondered.

"So you can help me?" He smirked at the peasant. "Yes! I can start off of scratch and I'll work my way up!" She cheered. "Fine. You're in the army. Congratulations. But, you're a girl if I am not mistaken, non?" He questioned. "I'll disguise myself." She proudly claimed. "Right...We'll see how it works out." He agreed.

That was the best decision he had ever made. It was marvellous how much he praised his past self for agreeing to such terms. It was amazing how much he would stare at her and think that there would be no one else who could ever be as brilliant as her. _She was divine- truly one of a kind._

As soon as Mass was over Jeanne went on pursuit for all the soldiers who had skipped. She would make them go through hell to make up for what they had done. She was rather strict with her troops. Everyone one of them looked up to her as well. Although they didn't know that she was a lady- because if they did she would be killed- they really respected her.

"Jeanne...The king would like to meet with you once more." Francis stated as he saw the beautiful saint. "Arch Angel Michael appeared once more." She announced. She had seen many visions of saints and Angles whom persuaded her to join this army in the first place. Francis suddenly became ever so interested. Jeanne hurried to the battle plan map. "This can no longer happen. He told me to do this; Attack Reims." She moved little pawns onto the battle field.

"M-Mais, Jeanne. That's insane." A man protested. "No. Look, if we're to do this and this. Attack from here and there, we can gain control of Reims." Jeanne ignored his impoliteness. "It's brilliant. I can't believe I never thought of that." Francis smiled at the beauty. "Merci beaucoup." She grinned.

Francis walked to the yard as Jeanne focused on how to attack. The king was to come any second. He would meet her here in Loches. Francis walked back and looked at Jeanne. He dismissed the other Generals and sat alone with her. "Jeanne, go get ready." "No, first I must finish this right away." She stated. "Go get ready; you don't want the king to see you all dirty. Go and pamper yourself for once." He insisted. "Fine." She huffed in disappointment and walked into a room.

Francis sat and looked back at the war plan. Why must she be so brilliant? It hurt him to see her so caught up in this and not pay much attention to him but it was all for God, therefore making it worth it. He sighed and smiled as he saw her exit with her best armour. The shinny silver one which she only wore on days she believed were a success. "Perfect." He smiled at her. "You look gorgeous." He added as she sat. "When will he arrive?" Jeanne asked after a while of silence. "They'll be here in a bit." Francis replied with a huge smile on his face.

He stood and helped her to her feet. "You are brilliant and lovely, my little angel." Francis kissed her lips for a long while. He gently pulled away and smiled at her blushing face. She would always blush whenever Francis would do something like that. In addition, Francis found this absolutely cute. She was adorable.

"Is he not coming?" She asked. "He is." Francis assured.

* * *

Author's note:

I have been informed that you need translations...Sorry I hadn't done that already ^^" My bad...

Oui, mon amour = Yes, My love?

Pourquoi est-que tu ne m'écoute pas ? = Why is it that you don't listen to me?

Pardonnez-moi = Pardon me?

Pourquoi est qu'il me déteste = Why does he hate me?

Maudit, Maudit. Il veut ma mort = Dammit dammit, he wants to see me dead.

Il n'est pas juste = This is not fair

Merde. Il est un chien = Crap. He's a dog.. (It sounds better in French)

Monsieur, Pourquoi est-que tu maudisse? = Sir, Why is it that you swear?

mon petite kitten = my little kitten

Merci beaucoup = Thank you very much

Mais = But


	2. Chapter 2

"Your majesty." Francis dropped to one knee followed by Jeanne. "You can stand." The French King spoke. Of course they followed orders then entered the main tent.

"My dear King, I would like to discuss my latest war plans with your majesty." Jeanne spoke as she extended the map on the table. She then quickly explained her thoughts and the King nodded in agreement.

"Ah, I see. I actually do fancy this plan." The king smirked- had I mentioned that he knew Jeanne was a lady as well? Well, He does. In addition he fancies this because he might have a small emotion towards her.

In reality, he would have kissed her right then and there when he saw her because he was overjoyed that she had gotten a hold of Loches. This was a heaven sent Angel whom God had given him so swiftly and quickly. Oh but the king adored her. He truly loved her- though not as much as Francis that is. Soon that would be found out by both Francis and his people.

"Do I have your permission to do so? Am I able to continue with this war plan?" Jeanne asked her over ruler. "Yes. I give you full permission. I am quite fond of this plan indeed." Charles VII spoke. "Thank you, your royal highness." She knelt on one knee.

The king looked over her for a second or two then commanded her to stand. He then stood from the chair he occupied and walked over to her. As he did so he stretched out his arms and took Jeanne into a warm and tight embrace.

Jeanne was startled by the sudden action. She stood still and tried to process it all.

The king awaited Jeanne's embrace though it never came. He then pulled away and kissed her cheek. "Merci beaucoup, Jeanne." He whispered in her ear and smiled at her. He then gave her another short hug and sat back down on the chair.

Jeanne had not known how to react to it all. She just stood as her jaw made its way to the floor.

"Jeanne, mon amour, please do come with me." Francis placed his hands on her shoulders. He led her back to her decision of the war tent after shooting Charles a dirty look. Why was the king being so flirtatious with Jeanne? Jeanne was only Francis and no one else can have her; as selfish as that sounded, he wished it could be true. Yet it wasn't. She was the maiden of Orleans, and everyone in France had the right to talk to her and help her or be helped by her. She did not belong to anyone and certainly not Francis. She belonged to The Father Almighty and The Holy Trinity.

Francis let her sit down on the small bed and smiled at her. "Why did the king hug me? And kiss my cheek? I'm a peasant."She asked confusingly to the blonde man in front of her. "Well, mon amour, he did so because he's really proud of you and really grateful for such a warrior." Francis smiled and pecked her lips.

"It wasn't in a romantic way?" She questioned.

"I hope not." Francis winked.

"Because, you are the only one who ever kissed my cheek, other than mother, and you are the only male to hug me as well. In addition, I also know that you love me- in a romantic way- and thus meaning that I thought the King would have some feeling of that sort."

"Well, ma petite fleur, I believe that it is just out of thankfulness. Not love or at least I hope so. I wouldn't want to share you."

"Ah, I see. But I am not only yours. I am everyone's and no one's. Comprendrez-vous?"

"Je sais, je sais, mon amour. I am simply just saying that romantically you are just mine."

"Pardon me? Again, I am not-"

She was cut off by Francis soft lips making contact with her small plump lips. Soon enough he pulled away leaving her a blushing mess. "F-F-Francis! Don't do that again!" She yelled.

Francis stood straight and chuckled. "Is that an order or a suggestion?" He smirked. "An order!" she shot. Francis continued to chuckle a bit and kissed her forehead. "May I remind you, mon amour, that soldiers under the superior rank- meaning you; cannot order higher ranked officials around because they are superior- meaning me?" He stated and smiled down at the embarrassed young lady.

Jeanne sat in most anger as she looked up at the blonde male. "I am aware. Yet I am not speaking to you as a soldier. I am speaking to you as a lady. And I, as a lady, do NOT want you to touch me. Do you understand?" she hissed.

Francis' heart dropped and it stung. "Yes, I understand, Jeanne." He mumbled. "I also do not want you calling me 'amour' nor 'petite fleur' and most definitely not yours. Understand?" She glared at him.

"Oui Jeanne D'arc." He added. Francis would never take orders from anyone, not even the king- well this king at least. He didn't approve of some of his visions and he did not like the way he treated Jeanne. Yes, it was true, Francis was jealous. Jealous that Jeanne listened to the King and not him. Jealous that she never paid attention to him but everyone around him. Finally, he was also upset. Upset over the matter that Jeanne did not like his attention.

As Jeanne stood from the bed she walked out and left Francis to think on his actions. He then sprawled on the bed and muffled into the pillow some French curse words. Why did she hate him so much? Why? He loved her with all his being so why did she have to detest him in his eyes.

Jeanne entered the room where the king talked amongst the officials. She thought about what she had said to Francis and it made her feel so guilty and bad about herself. She knew he loved her and secretly she loved him as well- but that would never be leaked. This was because she had to devote herself to God. To what she is to do for Francis.

She smiled at the king and walked to him. "When would you like us to go through with this plan?" She asked his highness. "Next week, if it possible. I'd like you to rest for a bit since you have already gotten hold of this land." The king smiled at her. "Merci my king." She knelt and stood moments later.

"Jeanne, where is Francis?" His highness asked. "He is resting. He does not feel so well at the moment." Jeanne lied which she would later ask forgiveness for- in all reality, it was not a lie but Jeanne didn't know that.

As Jeanne and the King discussed important matters Francis lay on the bed staring straight above. "Je t'aime." He mumbled as he referred to the beautiful young lady that stood in the other room. He felt so hurt with the words he heard her delicate voice say. He was heartbroken, was he really that big of a bother? Maybe he should just leave her alone.

She would never get mad at him again because he would never be there. Though he would miss her so much if he just left. He would miss her smile and her laugh- everything about her. On the positive side, he would never hear her angelic voice say such foulties. She would never say such hurting words.

_But her voice was so beautiful._

Even though she had said such mean things, he still fell in love with her voice even more. It was what it was mean to be. He was to fall for her for all eternity, but there was a slight problem- she would pass and he would continue. That was the disadvantage to falling in love with such an angelic figure. He was a nation and he was warned about falling in love with such beings.

Although he loved her, he knew it would all end sooner or later and hopefully it would be later. He didn't want to say goodbye to such a lovely lady. He wanted her to be by his side forever and ever.


	3. Chapter 3

The following day Francis sat on the table as Jeanne explained her final war plans for the upcoming battle.

"What do you think about them?" She asked the golden haired male.

He sighed heavily and looked up at her. "Haven't I already told you that you are brilliant? There is no need for you to ask me because you should already know what I'm thinking. It's perfect." He smiled and got up. As he walked over to her in order to land a sweet kiss on her cheek he stopped dead short. Right, he wasn't to touch her.

He smiled one last time and took his seat on top of the table again. "Is that all?" he mumbled.

Jeanne looked at him and some sort of disappointment or regret washed over her once she saw him think twice. She smiled back and thought for a bit on his remark. "Yes that should be it. If anything I'll call on you." She responded and watched him walk out.

Yes she really loved him but she didn't have anytime to spend with him, plus she knew she was to go sooner or later and she needed to leave. Either way she went to the king who had begun his meal.

"I'm so sorry to interrupt you, your royal highness, but I had been thinking-"

"Jeanne, I'm so glad that you came. I needed to talk to both you and Francis because I have become aware of a certain matter. May you call on him for me?" Charles spoke in most regret of interrupting such beauty. "Yes my king. As you wish." She bowed and left him.

Charles knew that Jeanne and Francis had some sort of connection and to be honest, he was jealous. Not because Jeanne liked Francis but because Francis got to spend so much time with her. In addition, what he was about to tell them wouldn't make him so happy either. He was glad that Jeanne was happy with Francis and he knew that Francis wouldn't do anything to hurt her. He actually liked their relationship- not that he would admit that.

The King smiled once Jeanne had returned with Francis behind her. He then frowned at his statement.

"Bonnefoy, D'arc, I need one of you to make your way across the country to assist the troops on the west. Jeanne is already in charge of this operation and so it would have to be a wise choice for Francis to assist them. In all reality you both are the only military leaders I can trust, everyone else can be part of the British and I know that both of you want what is best for France." He explained.

"Oh, you wish for me to go to the west?" Francis' eyes grew wide. He didn't want to leave Jeanne alone.

"Yes, I am extremely sorry to inform you of such news because I know you and Jeanne are a team and you do things amongst the agreement of one another but as I had mentioned, you are the only officials I trust." He repeated. This was true. Francis and Jeanne were the only people that King Charles would trust; everyone else could be considered a traitor.

"Do not worry my dear king. I understand and we will do as you wish." Francis replied for he knew the king was truthful. He knew that the king was right and they were the only ones to be trusted.

Francis bowed and was soon followed by Jeanne out of the tent.

Jean was silent during the whole walk back to their respectful tent. "Does this mean that you will leave for the west?" She asked. "Yes, that is what the king had stated. I will be leaving." Francis replied.

"B-but, what if you are to get harmed?"

"What if I am?"

"Who will take care of you then, if it is not I?"

"A nurse shall."

"But, you don't like anyone one other than I taking care of you. You always ask for me."

"Well, that's what is to happen."

"What if the nurse is rude? What if she is mean to you?"

"Then I shall cope."

"What if you are to miss me?"

"Then I shall cope."

"Will you miss me? Will you think of me?"

"Yes Jeanne of course I will. I will miss you much more than anything else on this planet."

"It does not seem like it. It doesn't seem like you would even care if I were to die."

"Jeanne, why is that? Why is it that you would think that?"

"You are allowing other people to attend your wounds when I should be the only one. I should be the only one allowed to attend your wounds. I should be the only one that you give attention to. No one else should deserve your attention because... because they don't love you." Once Jeanne had noticed her words she covered her mouth quickly enough.

Francis grinned and walked over to the beauty who's face was a burning bush. He wrapped her in a warm embrace and chuckled. "I love you and only you, so do not think that I shall be unfaithful because that shall never happen. You are my only one." He whispered into her soft hair.

"Je suis desole. I should have not said all that. Forgive me." She apologized.

"Non, don't say sorry. It is perfectly fine because I know you love me." Francis continued to hush his voice before he kissed her head. "I'll miss you so much, okay?"

"I will too." Jeanne mumbled into his chest. She hugged him back tightly. "I don't want you to leave me. What if you get hurt badly and I can never see you again?" She mumbled.

"What if you do? What if you are to leave me without a word?" Francis retorted.

"I'm stronger than I seem." Jeanne giggled.

"I know, and even if you do not know, I am as well. If anything happens to you, I will blame myself because I am to protect you."

They stood hugging each other for a while before she looked up at him and stood on her toes. She kissed his lips ever so quickly but just a little action as that made him happy.


	4. Chapter 4

Francis began to pack his things for he was to leave later today. He sighed heavily because he wasn't ready to leave just yet. He didn't want to leave Jeanne all by herself because he just cared for her way too much. He needed to be next to her. He needed that.

"Are you ready?" Jeanne asked from the door.

Francis turned around and saw his one and only angel standing at the doorway. He smiled for he knew he would miss her. "Oui, I am." He whispered.

She smiled in return and turned to leave. "Oh, Francis, bonne chance." She added before walking away. Jeanne didn't want to see him go or say anything to stop him from leaving because she knew the king needed them. Plus, she needed to cope- just like Francis would.

She tried to dismiss the issue from her mind but it stuck, why did she have to think so much about him?

Francis entered the room with his belongings pack and in a carriage. "Au revoir, mon bel ange." He smiled and walked over to her. He slowly placed a sweet kiss on her cheek. "Take care and please do not get yourself in trouble." He chuckled.

"Isn't that my line?" Jeanne tilted her head.

"Oui, Je sais mon amour, It is. I will also take care of myself. I promise."

"I know. But don't let Arthur get to you and don't end up committing suicide because you know that's a sin."

"Je sais mère."

"I am not your mother!"

"Oui, Je sais. I am just teasing you mon petit kitten."

"You are a pain, did you know that Francis?" Jeanne chuckled.

"I know. I know I am." Francis laughed and kissed her forehead. "Goodbye my little angel."

Jeanne stood still as she watched him slowly leave the room and walk out the door. Something inside her twisted and twirled- she didn't want him to leave. For God's sake! They were at war and at any moment they can get attacked. Francis could die, but most likely, she would die. What if she does? What if she dies and Francis is not at her side?

She began to think about it for quite a while before running out the door.

"Francis!" She yelled as his carriage began to depart.

"Francis!" She then ran after it and jumped onto the step on the carriage door before opening it.

Francis stood in amazement. How the hell did she appear in front of him all of the sudden.

"Je t'aime." She mumbled and kissed him.

Francis was taken aback by such action and smirked into the kiss. God loved him. He snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her back with equally the same amount of passion given to him.

After a while they broke the sweet kiss. A lovely ghostly kiss.

"Je t'aime aussi." He chuckled as he pressed his forehead against hers. "I promise I'll come back for you and this stupid war will all be over. Then we'll get married, Okay?" He whispered.

"Oui, I'd really love that." Jeanne whispered back though in a more hushed tone as her face burned a lovely crimson red. Blushing furiously she pecked his lips once more before getting off the carriage.

Francis couldn't stop her despite how much he wanted her to be by his side. He didn't speak for he was also overjoyed. She had never confessed her love for him until now. In all honesty, he could die like this. Happiness over flowing within him and nothing more to achieve.

He smiled at the thought of Jeanne. She was truly divine. He was truly in love with her and nothing could come in between their love. _Nothing._

As he continued his journey he had fallen into a deep sleep.

At the time being Jeanne walked back to the tent. As she burned of embarrassment she smiled at herself. That could be considered one of her greatest accomplishments; confessing to her 'significant other' – if you can refer to him as such.

"Commander D'arc, How come you look like a tomato?" A soldier asked.

"Shouldn't you be doing you work? Last time I checked you skipped mass. So get you lazy arse to where you're supposed to be." Jeanne retorted.

She was only mean because she cared. On the downside, he soldiers never got away with much. She was strict to the bone.

The soldier nodded. "Yes sir. I'm sorry sir." He answered and hurried away before she could give him any more punishments.

Jeanne arrived back at her respectful tent and sighed. Well, Francis was gone now, and who knows for how long. She was now lonely for –_hopefully_- a short while.

As Jeanne looked into a mirror she noticed her hair was getting longer than it should be. Why did she have to cut it over and over? It was such a pain.

She took a hold of her sword- Francis' "_Bienvenue à l'armée" _gift; with most love- and held a lock of her hair before cutting it.

She remembered the first day she had ever done that.

"Well, mon amour, if you ever want to be in my army, you have to cut that lovely hair of yours, although I don't want you to." Francis looked at Jeanne.

"B-But...Fine; if it is what God wants me to do." She sighed.

Francis passed her his sword and helped her cut her hair.

"Careful! You're going to decapitate me!" Jeanne scolded as Francis landed in a pile of laughter. He had the blade way to close to her neck.

"Je suis desole, mon amour, but I can assure you that you won't die." He replied and continued to help her.

Jeanne looked around the tent hoping he would be there yet she knew he wouldn't pop out of nowhere- like he always does- and wrap her in a warm and tight embrace whilst whispering that he will never ever let her go.

She already missed him and it hadn't even been a day. She loved him so dearly.

* * *

**!~~Author's note~~!**

Thank you Abigail Izumi , For your lovely review, I am very happy to hear you like it and thank you for raising my awareness to translate! Thanks!

Translations:

Oui= Yes

Bonne Chance= Good luck

Au revoir, mon bel ange = Goodbye my beautiful angel

Je sais mère = I know mother

Je sais = I know

Je t'aime = I love you

Je t'aime aussi= I love you too

I hope you enjoyed it~ I look forward to writing the next chapter...


	5. Chapter 5

It had been weeks since Francis left Jeanne behind and he had noticed it had been becoming awfully close to her birthday. He wanted to do something but it wasn't like he could be there to give her a gift or make her smile. There was nothing that he would be able to do for her.

_January 6__th__, January 6__th__, the 6__th__, the 6__th__._ It kept on running around his mind over and over. What should he do for her birthday? It had to be something real special or else it wouldn't meet her desires- not that she had any. Francis contemplated on the issue a bit more. Maybe he should just send her a letter and some roses...what about Irises? Or lilies? Why should it matter what flowers? They're flowers, either way they mean the same thing, right?

_Wrong._

Flowers can be interpreted in many different ways. A colour of a flower and the kind may mean different things. It could be considered another language, if you actually know what they mean.

Okay, after a couple of mental conversations he finally decided:

A bouquet of Roses, maybe a single white lily placed in the middle- perfect.

The first time they had met, it was a field of lilies. Thus meaning, they reminded him of her. The flower always did, it was something that could be considered a symbolic feature in her.

Writing the letter he began;

_Mon amour,_

_Bonne fete! Thank you for everything. You have been a lovely angel to me. It's only been three years since we met but you have kept my life from falling apart._

_I feel pity for God, one of his angels went missing and luckily for me, she landed right in front of me. Maybe God knew and he let you come to meet me and save me from my misery. Either way, I am truly blessed with such belle gift. Merci beaucoup for everything, for everything you have done for me, because without vous, I would have been dead. _

_Well, Mon amour, you have been an amazing little angel and God surely misses you, but you cannot leave me, Comprendez-vous? It is something you shall never ever do because I will be a complete disaster without you; now please enjoy your birthday and have many, many more ahead of you so that we can share them with our children._

_XOXOXOXO_

_Avec beaucoup d'amour,_

_Votre ange,_

_Francis Bonnefoy._

Once he had finished he had sent it off on its way so that it would get to her on time.

He sighed heavily and looked around. Gosh he missed her so much and now he was here watching over idiotic troops. Instead he had decided to take a nap.

A couple of days later a messenger had barged into Francis' room.

"SIR! SIR! D'arc has been injured!" He exclaimed as he handed Francis a telegram.

"P-pardon?" Francis could not believe his ears.

"She was campaigning through the streets of Orleans and she got hit in the shoulder."

Francis stood still reading the telegram which had stated just that. She was hurt? Was she okay? Was she hurting? Is she alive? Is she ill?

"I-I-T-thank you for informing me." Francis finally spoke for he was both scared and shocked. Hadn't she promised she would not get hurt? He hasn't broke his end of the promise so why should she? Francis' rage grew inside. He was going to kill the man who had done that. He would keep that promise until he was seven feet underground.

"Sir, D'arc had asked for you after he got hit. I am not certain of what he wants but he really needs you."

Francis wanted to yell that it wasn't '_he'_ but instead '_she'_, yet he knew he couldn't and he needed to reach her as soon as possible.

Francis looked around and prepared his sword. "Did they catch who ever the hell did that?" Francis hissed.

"No sir, we are not sure whom exactly would do that." The soldier replied.

"Well then, we will find the maggot that did so." Francis spat in return and left the room. "Get a carriage; I am leaving this piece of merde."

The soldier gulped in fear; he had never seen someone so formally mad.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" Francis called from the other side of the door before the soldier scurried behind him.

"My deepest apologies, Sir Francis." He apologized and followed behind the golden haired man as he called on other soldiers to get a carriage ready for their leader.

"B-but sir, you need to assist us." The soldier interrupted Francis' thoughts.

"I don't give a damn." Francis replied.

"Sir, I know that I am not in the position to state my thoughts but I believe I should; it does not matter that D'arc is injured. There are more important things to worry about. Screw Commander D'arc, we are venerable and if you leave, we may all die. Leave D'arc, he's not going to help us, it doesn't matter if he dies."

Francis quickly spun around. This soldier had balls to actually say that.

"Listen here you little merde, do not ever talk to your superior like that- ever again. No way in hell would I let D'arc die. Thus meaning you shall not ever say such rude, mean, horrible, and disgusting words ever. Or I, myself, will end your life. In addition, I do not give the slightest damn if you all die." Francis narrowed his eyes on the other man.

"You're betraying the motherland, sir!" The soldier called back. "I hope you are to be executed!"

Francis then turned and entered the carriage. This soldier had real balls and no way was he going to get away with that.

"Go to Orleans!" He ordered the carriage driver. "I want to be there in two days, now get your arse moving." He added.

And thus began his journey back to Jeanne. Back to where she was.

* * *

TRANSLATIONS!

Mon amour= My love

_Bonne fete = _Happy birthday

Belle= Beautiful

Merci Beaucoup = Thank you very much

Vous= You (Formal/ plural)

Comprendez- vous = Do you understand

Avec beaucoup d'amour = with much love

Votre ange = your angel

Merde = Sh*t


	6. Chapter 6

Two hours into the carriage ride, Francis collected his thoughts. What the hell was he doing? Was he actually betraying his people for one single, lovely angel?

"Turn this carriage around!" He called to his carriage driver.

"But sir what about-"

"It's an order, turn it around and we shall return to base."

"Yes sir." The carriage driver obeyed.

Once again Francis faced the messenger. "Gather ever General, we're mobilizing. Bring them the war room." He ordered.

"Yes sir. Thank you for returning." The soldier scrambled with a smirk on his lips as he went to do as asked.

After a short while Francis entered the war room. To his satisfaction, all the Generals sat in patience awaiting his presence.

"Okay, we are going to attack the English troops. Once I received word from D'arc, I will elaborate our war plan from there. That shall be all, though I do need you here once more at 12 in the afternoon tomorrow. Thank you. Dismissed." Francis quickly explained and left the room.

Francis then went on search for the messenger soldier that had told him off. Soon enough he had found him in his quarters.

"I want you to check on D'arc. Find out where he is, what he's doing, if he's mobilizing, his state of condition and what land he wants to liberate next. Do you understand?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Sir! It shall be done!" The soldier saluted.

"You shall return by tomorrow morning, is that clear?"

"Yes sir! I will be back tomorrow morning sir!" The soldier then hurried off.

The following morning- just as Francis asked- the soldier arrived with word from Jeanne.

"Sir, she will be mobilizing. She is also in good condition and is able to fight and maintain the army. She wants to liberate Paris next." He announced.

Francis couldn't help but notice that the soldier had addressed Jeanne in her rightful gender... why?

"Sir, I believe you already are aware of this matter, but it has come to the attention that D'arc is a lady."

"How do you know this, exactly?"

"A soldier on his visit to attend her wound had found out and brought it to the attention of the army."

"Did he lay a hand on her?"

"Yes sir, that was how he had found out..."

"Okay, thank you for informing me. Did anyone oppose the idea?"

"No sir. Everyone accepted her."

"Okay. Merci beaucoup pour tout." Francis smiled and the soldier then fled the room immediately.

Francis then entered the war meeting and smiled at all the generals. "I have received word from D'arc, and he will be liberating Paris. Thus, I was thinking; we advance north and swoop into Paris- surrounding the English troops while meeting D'arc's side of the army and we'll liberate the capital, is everything clear?" He asked as he scanned the room.

The Generals nodded in agreement and no concerns were raised. "Good. Now, I want half of the archers to march on the front lines and the other shall support the rest of the army and be placed at the end. Regular troops shall fight to the end. Now get up and moving! It's war time!" Francis cheered and everyone was dismissed.

Francis mounted his horse as the army was at the ready and made his way to Paris.

It took a couple of days for Francis' part of the army to arrive in Paris. On the way there they had a couple of short battles which ended in French victory.

Finally, Francis was going to see Jeanne's face. He'd been waiting for so long and now he would feel at peace.

After receiving Jeanne's message, he had agreed to wait until daylight to start the raid. They would camp in the woods outside the city. Of course he wanted to visit Jeanne yet he knew he couldn't and so he had to see her in battle. Oh but he really needed to see her!

He sat inside his tent and waited morning because he couldn't wait any longer to see her. Was she able to actually fight? What if she got hurt again? Francis began to have second thoughts; what if attacking Paris wasn't such a good idea? What if the army somehow fails?

"Commander Bonnefoy sir!" The soldier's familiar voice came from the other side of the tent. "Permission to enter, sir."

"Permission granted." Francis replied and the Soldier entered at his request.

"Sir, D'arc is waiting outside."

"Oh! Let her in. Please. Let her come in."

The soldier left the tent after stomping at the door and did not return.

"Permiss-"

"Permission granted!" Francis interrupted the familiar angelic voice.

The blonde haired female entered the tent. "Bonne soir, monsieur." She smiled. Once she had stepped closer to him Francis wrapped her in a tight hug.

"Mon amour, I've missed you." He mumbled against her hair before kissing her forehead. He then cupped her gentle face in his palms and trailed kisses down her face. Her eyes, her nose, her cheeks- her whole face in general, except her lips- were showered with light, soft sweet kisses.

"Je t'aime Jeanne." He mumbled against the soft skin of her cheek as he kissed it.

"Je sais Francis, je t'aime aussi." She giggled before hi slips made soft contact with hers.

"I've missed you my little angel, I've missed you so much." He repeated as he broke the sweet contact.

"I know, I've missed you as well."

"Oh! How's your shoulder? Is it fine? Does it hurt? Can you fight? Is it infected? Are you-"

"Francis I am fine. Don't worry about it. I can fight and that is all that matters."

"Are you positive?"

"Oui! I am positive!"

"Are you sure?"

"Francis. I am just fine!"

Francis chuckled and kissed her cheek once more. "I hope so." He smiled at her brightly. Francis then sat her down on the bed and took a seat beside her. "I love you." He mumbled as he fell asleep beside her.


	7. Chapter 7

The following morning, Francis awoke to an empty tent. No longer did Jeanne lie beside him on the bed. She was long gone and the sun had not even shinned.

Francis sighed and stood from the rather weird bed. He looked around only hoping it wasn't all a dream. If it was he would certainly be depressed. Yet if it wasn't, he would be jumping on one foot. He would be more than overjoyed.

Once he had exited the tent he found what he'd been looking for. _Jeanne D'arc._ The keeper of his dreams, the saviour of his soul. It was his lovely Fleur D'amour. He was truly in love with such creation.

Jeanne looked to where Francis stood in awe. "Bonjour, mon ami." She greeted and smiled at him. Her eyes were filled with compassion and pureness.

Nothing happened between them for the following seconds other than smiles. Francis walked to her and was tempted to kiss her cheek but he held his temptation. He would do that later.

Francis took his time to start the conversation. "Jeanne...Je t'aime." He mumbled. For some reason he was blushing- why now? I mean, Francis has always told Jeanne he loved her and never – ever- at anytime has he blushed while doing so.

The light shade of red conquered his cheeks. Jeanne in return giggled. "You look like a rose." She stated in her usual angelic voice. "Well, Francis, we have to get the army moving. We're attacking today, comprendez-vous?" She asked.

Francis nodded his head sheepishly. "Oui mon amour." He replied. His blush had vanished and he no longer felt embarrassed for admitting his feelings to her.

As Francis descended back into his tent for a short while, Jeanne couldn't help but notice the soldier whom stared at her intently. She looked away and ignored his stare, yet whenever she looked his way she caught him staring. She had begun to feel quite uncomfortable.

As Francis returned in his armour he caught site of the same man that looked at Jeanne. He immediately caught the intentions hidden in the soldier's eyes.

Francis walked towards the man as his blood boiled. Jeanne, on the other hand, had still wondered what he was doing. As soon as Francis reached the man he swung a punch- which landed on the soldier's jaw.

"Keep your eyes elsewhere, do you understand?" Francis hissed, venom leaking from every word.

The soldier muttered some curse words before responding the usual 'yes sir'.

"If I ever catch you staring again, you won't just end up with a bruised jaw."

As soon as the words left Francis' mouth he pivoted on his left heel and walked back to Jeanne where she stood stunned. The trees had made small noises as the wind rushed past them- the only sound heard for a while.

Francis crossed the muddy grassed floor over to Jeanne, as he reached her he made sure the soldier was not staring. As soon as he confirmed that the dirty brown eyes did not land upon the innocent angel he smiled at her.

"F-Francis...what did you do that for?!" Jeanne panicked. She was surely confused and not aware of the situation; concluding in another trait of hers- obliviousness.

"I did not like the way that soldier was staring at you." Francis shrugged and popped a Strawberry into his mouth, seeing that they were in the crates in front of Jeanne.

"Francis, how many times have I told you? I can take care of myself. I don't need your help. If you didn't like the way he was looking at me you could have told me. I would have taken care of it." Jeanne was annoyed as her eyebrows furrowed. She was a lady and she was a darn military leader. She could take care of herself; Francis didn't need to watch over her all the time.

"Well, I didn't have any patience." Francis replied in monotone. Jeanne and he had had many fights like this.

"Then ask God for some damn patience." Jeanne hissed. She never liked to be the maiden in distress. She wasn't up for saving people. She was the one saving the people.

Jeanne pushed past him and got on the crates. "Okay! Listen up ladies. I know that you all found out that I'm a girl, well newsflash; you aren't treating me like one. If I ever catch any of you looking at me in an uncomfortable way or even treat me like I'm not good enough, I shall remind you that I got my rank for a damn good reason. Now, get your lazy butts up and let's take these English rats down!" She cheered.

Everyone had cheered after her as well. And then a prayer was spoken by the army to aid them at this battle.

As soon as the prayers were finished, Jeanne walked down towards Francis. "I know you care about me, but please just let me handle things. I can do this." She stated and kissed his cheek.

Francis had decided to pull her way from the rejoicing troops. He took her behind some trees not to far from the camp site. There he spoke to her.

"Jeanne, I thought you said that God said to leave Paris for last." Francis mumbled.

"He did, but I can't wait. I have to liberate Paris." Jeanne mumbled in return as she looked at her feet.

"Did he inform you to attack?"

"No. I'm stepping out of that for just this battle. Though I still ask for God's wisdom and help."

"I understand but, you shouldn't have gone against God's wishes. What if we fail?"

"Us? Fail? Francis, we went through this. We will not fail for we have the one and only true God on our side."

"Yes, but we are going against his wishes."

"Yes, I know that. But I know my lord will guide us."

Francis nodded and agreed. He hoped Jeanne would be right because he wanted to bring results back to the castle. In addition, if they obtain Paris, they obtain everything.

"If that is all, then we shall continue." Jeanne began to walk away, only to get stopped by Francis.

He spun her around and wrapped her in his arms. "You were in my tent yesterday evening, is that correct?" He mumbled against the soft skin of her neck. Jeanne nodded in return.

Francis kissed up her neck and around her jaw line, finally reaching her lips. As a result of this, Jeanne burned a crimson red.

"F-Francis! Stop! Someone might see us!" She nagged once his lips parted from hers, though she missed their plumpness.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**

**Sorry for the late update...I had a writer's block and no one helped me out of it until I decided to search up some JOA facts... This chapter is shorter than the others but I promise the following one will be better :)**

**I believe this one is very weak and it probably doesn't make any sense but enjoy anyway~**

* * *

Jeanne and Francis filed back to the camp site as they prepared everything and mounted their horses.

As they readied themselves Jeanne had begun to think about what Francis had said- _what if they really do fail?_ She kept on trying to avoid that conclusion in her mind but it always wiggled its way back into her most important thoughts.

Either way she tried to forget her worries and was ready for battle. It wasn't as easy as she thought. All throughout the raid she couldn't help but think what if they are to fail?

"Vive France! Pour Dieu!" Jeanne announced and all the troops cheered behind her.

Her horse ran its way to Notre Dame. As a result of her attacking troops, the bells had rung invasion. She shook her head disappointedly and pulled out her sword. She was ready and Francis had been right behind her.

"Jeanne, etes- vous prêt?" Francis smirked and drew his sword as well.

Jeanne nodded and began to pray. "Pour Dieu." She said once more and hurried her horse to the approaching English troops. Passing by them she ignored their harsh words and awaited Francis.

Francis, on the other hand, could not stand what they were directing to his beloved angel. The troops could say anything they wanted to him, but if they said anything to Jeanne- that was an entire different situation. As a result he got rid of the first one rather quickly, yet the second put a bit of a fight before Francis actually won. He then led his horse back to Jeanne.

She sighed for she didn't like violence and looked about for more troops.

_"And how would you like to be known?" Francis asked as they sat in the comfort of his office._

_"The virgin." Jeanne responded bluntly._

_Francis lifted his head to look at her in slight surprise; in a reality he shouldn't have been surprise- she was very pure._

_"I want to save France, and I want to do that now." She added._

_"Who sent you?" Francis asked._

_"My lord." _

_"And who may be your lord?" _

_"God."_

_"Ah, so God sent you?"_

_"Yes sir, God sent me."_

_"Well, I'll take you to the king and he will decide what he wants."_

_"Is he not the dauphin?"_

_"Yes, but he is already the king, he just hasn't been crowned. Either way, we'll be leaving to meet with his highness right away." Francis stood and smiled at her. He already knew her and seeing her again was just very wonderful._

_On March 6__th__ Jeanne had met with the king and was now part of the army._

"You should not kill; you were tempted and gave in." She whispered softly his way.

Francis nodded for he knew better than to give into sin. He apologized whole heartedly and the continued their way around the city.

They watched as the troops fought and stood away from any opposing troops. Francis did not want Jeanne to get hurt and therefore they did just that- stay away.

At a point Jeanne had noticed- they were loosing. Her eyes widened and she began to pray. Running her horse back to Notre Dame she watched each one of her troops fall to the ground. She had also lost track of Francis, he was no longer by her side.

She frantically searched for him as her plan was falling apart rather quickly.

Horses cried and soldiers yelled in pain; mostly hers. Houses burned and citizens wept. This wasn't going to succeed was it?

Jeanne's mind was blurred as her army was defeated. Her mind continued to focus on two important things; where was Francis? And was Francis right? Would they actually fail? She almost didn't notice when a crossbow bolt made painful contact with her thigh.

After she looked for the source of such pain she noticed her bloody thigh. She dismissed the injury and looked for who had done such act yet she had trouble finding the person. All she could see was her world falling apart. Everything was chaotic.

"D'arc! We must retreat!" A sergeant announced.

"No! We're here until the very end!" She replied as tears weld in her eyes. She shouldn't have attacked Paris.

Before long, the soldier noticed her wound. "D'arc! You're injured! Let's get you to safety!" He panicked.

"Do you see any of my men getting special attention on their wounds? No. I can survive now go and fight!" She hissed.

She got off her horse and limped as her wound pulled her to pain. She, once again, tried to dismiss the horrid feeling but the blood that flowed down her leg proved otherwise.

An English troop took advantage of handicapped French soldier- Jeanne- and hurried to end her life. He drew his sword and so did Jeanne. Yet before Jeanne could put up a fight the soldier had the tip of his lead sword to her throat.

"Any last words, you French frog?" He soldier's voice hissed with poison.

_Was she actually going to die like this?_


	9. Chapter 9

Jeanne closed her eyes for a bit. A clang of two swords was heard and once Jeanne had opened her blue eyes, the Briton's sword was no longer to her throat. Instead the soldier was fighting with a man. Jeanne had recognized him; Francis.

He'd come to her rescue.

They continued to rally each other both getting the upper hand at times. Ultimately Francis had managed to trip the Briton and press the sword against his chest. Rage built within him, he was not going to forgive him.

"I'll give you two choices; die or...no, one choice; Die." Francis hissed. He raised his sword slightly and perfected the angle into the man's heart. He ignored the Briton's cries of apologies.

As Francis readied himself to puncture past the man's ribs and into his heart, he felt a soft hand on his. He looked to his right only to see Jeanne's compassionate expression.

"Don't, he has a family that awaits him." Jeanne whispered.

Francis sighed and nodded. He cut the man's cheek and turned away. He followed Jeanne who mounted her horse.

"Retreat!" Jeanne announced before Francis joined her on the horse and they rode out of Paris followed by the remaining troops.

It was a failure, Francis was right.

"I'm sorry, God." She apologized as she held onto Francis tighter.

Once they arrived back at the campsite many soldiers had reported injuries. Out of five hundred only a two hundred and thirty-five returned.

Jeanne was devastated. As Francis helped her off the horse he did not comment on her injury. He did not want to pull her strings at the moment. She looked like she wouldn't be able to hold her rage. She might lash out.

He watched and comforted her as the doctor pulled out the crossbow bolt. She cried in pain.

"Francis! Make it stop!" She yelled in agony.

The doctor had to be careful, good thing no arteries had been cut- that would have been real messy. Thank God that didn't happen.

"Shhh, Mon amour. It's going to be just fine. Calm down." Francis hushed and kissed her forehead.

Jeanne only squirmed at the feeling and tears slid down her face. It hurt too much.

Once the doctor had succeeded he left the crossbow bolt on the table and proceeded to stitch the wound. It had to be covered in order for it to be uninfected. But Jeanne couldn't take the pain.

Nothing had _ever_ felt as painful as this, as far as she knew.

Before Francis could tell the doctor had finished- yet Jeanne had fainted.

"Keep her hydrated and make sure she doesn't push herself, it might kill her. Oh clean the wound regularly. Feed her some of the herbs I left here; make tea out of them and I'm pretty sure she'll get better." The man instructed.

"Yes, of course." Francis nodded and led the doctor out of the tent. He then sat on the chair next to the bed and awaited Jeanne. She was going to be asleep of a while, he could tell.

Once she awoke, Francis- on the other hand- was deep asleep. She couldn't help but smile. She sat up slowly trying to avoid the pain. At least her wound was no longer bleeding. It was sealed and no flesh was revealed.

Jeanne sighed heavily and looked at Francis' lovely face. He was covered in dirt and minor scrapes and scratched- nothing serious at all. She was glad nothing had hurt him. She adored him too much to see him go through any pain. She loved him and his land. She loved how lovely he was and how just he could be. Of course, he wasn't all that great, but she loved him when he was angry as well. She loved him all over.

He was something new, something she had never encountered and God had led her towards him. She was grateful. She couldn't thank God enough. Francis was something she'd always love no matter what. Even before she knew he existed, she had loved him for she had loved France since the day she was born.

She stoked his hair gently while she smiled sweetly and carelessly, as if nothing mattered at the moment.

She had forgotten about the failed attempt in liberating Paris, she had forgotten about the war, about her wound, about the king, about the rainy weather, about everything. The only thing she had on her mind was how handsome Francis was. How gentle he could be and how lovely his heart was.

Nothing compared to him.

Francis Yawned as he awoke to the gentle touch of Jeanne's delicate hands.

"Bonne soir." He mumbled half-asleep for it was night. Jeanne smiled in return and repeated the words he had said. Yet she added a small 'mon amour' at the end.

Francis stretched and smiled widely. "How are you feeling mon petite fleur?" He asked as he rubbed his eyes.

"Well, I am feeling fine, how about you? Are you fine?" Jeanne worried but didn't show it.

"I'm not fine; I am so worried about you. Oh, do you want some water?" He remembered as he stood to make pour her some water.

"Yes please, I'd really like that." She smiled up at him.

"Okay." Francis nodded and brought her a cup of water. "Is that enough?"

"Yes, Merci beaucoup." Jeanne nodded and began to drink it once Francis had given the cup to her.

Francis then soaked a towel with warm water and cleaned Jeanne's wound as she slowly took in the refreshing liquid.

"You know, I wanted to scold you. You said you'd be okay, and you're not." Francis spoke. His voice almost cracked for he wanted to break down and cry. What if he couldn't get to her in time and the soldier killed her? She wouldn't be here and certainly he wouldn't either. He would have taken his own life at the sight of Jeanne's lifeless body.

Francis couldn't help but scowl as he reminded himself of the Briton soldier, the man really did want to die, didn't he?

Francis walked over to Jeanne's bedside and sat next to her.

"I'm sorry, mon amour. I thought I could t-" She was cut off by Francis' sweet plump rose pink lips.

"Don't apologize, just don't get harmed again." He mumbled against her lips before kissing her once more.

There was a small exchange of kisses after that before Francis squeezed himself next to Jeanne on the bed.

They both fell asleep soundly beside each other.


	10. Chapter 10

**~A/N~**

**SO SO SO SO SO SORRY FOR THE SUPER DUPER LATE CHAPTER! FORGIVE ME~! :'( **

**Sorry, I was having a bit of trouble and the I just got lazy and stuff... sorry!**

**I hope you enjoy either way~**

* * *

As Francis awoke to the bright sunlight that beamed onto his face, he yawned. Although his body hurt a little too much for his liking, he had awoken with such happiness. He felt at peace.

As he looked beside him, emptiness took over the bed. Where was Jeanne? Why wasn't she there?

He sighed and laid his back on the bed. He was sure she was just outside getting all the troops ready for a prayer like she does every morning or just trying to shoo off all the prostitutes that followed the Army. She never liked that. It gave her a sense of bravery when she got rid of them. Of course she'd try to persuade them to go in the footsteps of God.

He sat up and stretched. As he looked around the tent he noticed something moving in the far north-east corner of it. As he focused his gaze on the moving object he noticed what it was- Jeanne. Jeanne's derriere to be exact.

Francis looked away and blushed slightly. "Jeanne, What are you looking for?" He asked still facing away from her.

Jeanne slightly jumped and them calmed as she heard it was Francis. "Oh my Francis, you scared me to death." She laughed. "Well, I'm trying to find more cloths. My legs keeps bleeding."

Ah yes, Jeanne had been injured. How could he just forget that? How stupid was he?

"What are you doing up? Come back to bed and I'll look for it." Francis insisted as he stood and walked to her.

"Only because I'm injured doesn't mean I can't do anything." She protested.

"Jeanne, mon amour, please. Just go back to bed. I don't want you getting hurt." He cupped her face in his palms.

"Fine. I'm only doing it because you told me to, not because of anything else, got it?" She questioned as her eyebrow raised underneath her golden hair.

Francis nodded and helped her all the way to the bed. Of course she was limping the entire way there and would occasionally grunt in pain if she made a wrong movement.

"Okay, cloths?" He looked at her in the eyes. For a minute they did not say anything, yet they stared into each other's eyes. She slowly nodded for she was lost in his ocean blue irises.

Francis broke the eye contact and looked about for cloths. He finally found many after minutes of searching. As he walked back to the bad where Jeanne lay he stopped. He needed to make the tea of herbs...

"Jeanne. I'll be back in a bit." He announced as he went to boil water by the fire outside of the tent.

Francis yawned and awaited for the pot of water to boil above the burning fire. He rubbed his eyes and thought once more of yesterday's incident. He didn't know what to feel. He knew Jeanne would want him to forgive the soldier but he couldn't.

He sighed deeply and made the tea once the water boiled at the perfect temperature. Slowly mixing the herbs he tried to suppress his anger and lead himself back to the tent.

"I'm back, mon amour." Francis greeted the lovely girl.

"Bienvenue." She sang lightly. "How was your trip to the fire pit?" She giggled.

"It was threatening! I came across wild animals!" Francis jokingly gasped.

"Oh no! Did the savages attack you?"

"I got away in time. Thank God." They both laughed.

A month later Jeanne had healed from her wound- enlightening Francis for he was upset over her wounds. In addition, they had also won many battles.

It was late April and they had made much progress with campaigns and such things along the lines. It was a very good time of year for the French troops. This whole war had tired them out. Who wouldn't want to end this after 100 long, bloody and exhausting years?

As the sat in a circle of many troops Jeanne cheered for her lovely army. She cared about all her soldiers equally and she loved how they had gotten through so much. They were truly a devoted group of people.

As they drank wine around the fire they all cracked jokes and laughed amongst each other.

"Jeanne, what now?" Francis looked at her.

"Ah, Rouen is next. Once we take over that, we can go back to Paris." Jeanne explained as she drank the remaining of her red wine.

"Rouen? Are you positive about that?" Francis, as always, began to worry.

"Oui, of course I am. Arch Angel Michael told me to do so." Jeanne fixed her lily hairpin, which Francis had given to her not too long ago.

_"Oh mon amour." Francis sang._

_"Oui, Sir Bonnefoy?" Jeanne walked to the blue-eyed male._

_"I have told you a million times to call me Francis. Or if mon petite fleur prefers 'amour'." He winked as she reached him. "Either way, I have a surprise for you, mon kitten. Close your eyes." He explained._

_"What kind of surprise?" Jeanne questioned as her right eyebrow rose to be hidden behind her golden bangs._

_"You'll like it, I promise." He smiled as she obeyed. "No peeking, or else I'll have to punish you." He sang in his seductive voice this time. As a result, Jeanne blushed deeply and nodded after mumbling a barely audible 'okay'._

_Silently, Francis slipped a small lily hairpin onto Jeanne's hair. The lovely golden pin held her equally golden hair away from her lovely sapphire eyes. He gently pecked her lips once, twice, thrice, finally finishing the forth kiss; Jeanne opened her eyes softly. _

_As she looked into the ocean blue eyes of the man in front of her she smiled lovingly. "Merci beaucoup, mon amour." She giggled as she touched the hairpin with her creamy soft hand._

_"De rien." Francis smiled at her lovely expression. He leaned in and pecked her lips once more before giving her forehead and gentle kiss. "Je t'aime." He mumbled against her hair. "Je t'aime avec tout mon couer." He repeated._

* * *

**Please review, favourite, follow. It makes me want to write more.**

**I would also like to thank all my haters! Y'all my motivators! ;)**

**Chao for now~!**


	11. Chapter 11

_Finally awaking, Jeanne walked to the had been staying in Francis' house for a while, since she was going to go before the king and declare her proposal. Sighing, she lit the fire for the stove and boiled some water.  
_

_"Lady D'arc, you are aware that we have cooks to do that for us, correct?" Francis asked as he entered to meet her in the kitchen._

_Jeanne nodded and smiled faintly. "I am aware, I just don't want to make anyone work on this beautiful Sunday morning." She answered.  
_

_Francis nodded as well, in understanding this time. He watched her make her tea and prepare some eggs as he sat down on the table. _

_"Would you like some breakfast, milord?" She asked, her angelic voice swiftly making its way to his ears. Francis snapped out of his morning trance- which consisted of him just reflecting on his life. _

_For a minute or two, Francis just stared at her until reality hit. "Ah... No, I don't want you to stress yourself." He replied. _

_"No! Not at all, I can do it." Jeanne gently smiled. And she did just that._

_Francis thanked her for her kindness by awarding her a gentle kiss on her after they had finished breakfast, Francis walked Jeanne to the stables. He wished for them to ride the horses to the river near his estate. _

_"And why might we be here, milord?" Jeanne looked up at the rather tall blond male. _

_Francis looked upon her and smiled. "We're going to ride them. Pick anyone you'd like." He referred to the many horses in the stable._

_Jeanne smiled and looked about the stable. Many horses had caught her eye but there was one in particular, A black Mare with a white diamond shape spot on her forehead. Her fine figure captured Jeanne almost instantly. She was lovely indeed; a beautiful work of art. And as Jeanne approached her, she was calm and sweet. A real charm. Her built legs made Jeanne sure that she was a fast runner. And her eyes, just the loveliest of the bunch- A nice hazel._

_Jeanne patted her head and looked at Francis. "This one." She smiled hopefully._

_"Oui of course, anything for you." Francis nodded. "Her name is Serenity." He explained. "Her mother died a while ago. She's been down for a little while but I'm sure she'll love to trot. She's about four years old." _

_Jeanne prompted a white leather saddle on the lovely Mare's back. "Okay, Serenity. I'm going to take you for a nice trot, how does that sound?" She whispered sweetly into the horse's ear. _

_Serenity nickered and nodded- this made Jeanne smile brightly. Mounting the horse, Jeanne awaited Francis, whom was feeding his horse- a lovely white Abyssinian._

_Finally, they began their way to the river. After an hour of riding or so, they reached the beautiful site. _

_Offering their horses some water they sat by the river and talked amongst each other._

_"Sir Bonnefoy, I really thank you for taking me in. I know that this is considered shun upon, but I really am thankful. I just think that I can help France restore their rightful land, milord." She began._

_"Oh, Jeanne. Do not worry at all. I am glad that you want to help the country and I. I should be the one grateful to you." Francis assured._

_"But I have not done a simple thing to prove to you that my intentions are of right." Jeanne said in disbelief of this man's trust._

_"I know that you will do great, the Lord tells me so. And if not, I know that at the very least, there are still people who care for mine and the country's well being." _

_"You are so kind..." Jeanne whispered- mostly to herself. _

_"You are the kind one." Francis retorted and kissed her forehead. "And please do call me Francis." He added._

_Jeanne blushed slightly for a man had never showed her such affection. "Y-yes s-sir." She stuttered. _

_"Not sir... Francis." He chuckled at her crimson face._

_"O-oui...F-Francis..." She managed to choke out before anything else._

_In all honesty Jeanne did like Francis' personality. He was sweet and kind. No man had ever been nicer to her than he was. He was just a lovely man, not to mention he was quite attractive too- not that that mattered at all._

_"Now Jeanne, tell me more about yourself." His blue eyes sparkled at her. _

_"Well...I was born on January 6th 1412... I'm currently 16 years old and unmarried. I believe that is all." She explained as she searched her mind._

_"No love interests? No family?" He questioned._

_"I do have three older bothers; Jacquemin, Jean, and Pierre. I do not have any love interests." She replied._

_"What else may I need to know?" Francis looked at the water._

_"I am very much devoted to God. I was told by Arch Angel Michael to liberate France. And I do intend on saving you and your people." She answered as she too looked at the water._

_"Merci Beaucoup." Francis smiled and glanced at her. "You are the Maid of Heaven." He stated and kissed her forehead._

Jeanne recalled that lovely day. The day where she had first said his name. How she felt so joyful yet embarrassed and how he had replied with her name. How his lovely voice molded into her name. How she felt her heart skip a beat and how she only stared at his beautiful sapphire eyes. She remembered that after sunbathing with the horses by the river, they had visited a lily field in which she wanted to get lost within. She recalled the fresh air of which filled her lungs and the lovely clouds which would occasionally cover the sun's powerful rays. The blue sky. The lovely trees. The gorgeous horses. The sweet atmosphere... She wished for it.


	12. Chapter 12

**~Author's Note~**

**I am super duper sorry for this delay. Please do forgive me. I hope that the chapter will satisfy your needs and I hope you'll enjoy. Thank you.**

* * *

"Is it assured?" Francis looked upon the lady of which he loved. She seemed to beam with happiness today because she was extra pleased with her plans. Of course her council, consistent of Ste Margaret, Ste. Catherine and Arch-Angel Michael, guided her.

"Oui. In every way I look at it, it is as it should be." Jeanne nodded for she was assured. She kissed his cheek gently and smiled, then walked out of the green tent. Breathing in deeply she looked upon the lovely skyway above her blond head. The clouds lightly sprinkled about the sky. Like most days, they were as white as lilies, but today they seemed extra fluffy.

Sighing she made her way to a nearby creak. The Dear King had informed her that she needed to campaign in Rouen, but something had come up and she was needed in another city.

As she took a seat by the river she looked upon the clear water. She could see the fish swim through the current and it made her smile. The wonders and creations of God always amazed her.

The lovely spring breeze gently caressed her face as the bright warm sun softly kissed her skin. The only noises she could hear now were the leaves brushing against one another, the water flowing and the sweet birds chirping. For some strange reason (Not quite strange in all reality) Jeanne found peace within nature. She loved how the birds sang and how the sun brought joy to all. She loved everything about nature. The lovely flowers that bloom during the spring -which would be about now- and the warm breezes. Even when it rained, she still adored it.

She recalled that when she was younger she believed that when it rained, God was upset. She thought that when it began to thunder God was rather disappointed- of which she thought were lovely because they were from God. And on a beautiful day such as this one, God was content with his beautiful creations –not quite humanity; Jeanne believed there was no hope. It was days like these that if she closed her eyes just for a while and lifted her head up to the sky at a precise angle, she could forget that there's even a war going on. She would think that nothing was wrong and that she was just bathing in the lovely sunlight. That just for a while, peace roamed within France and its people were full of love and happiness.

"Jeanne D'arc." An angelic voice called. She looked upon the land yet saw no one. "Who is it that calls upon me?" Jeanne announced.

From the heavens, a beautiful figure appeared before her –Arch Angel Michael. Quickly making it to her feet she gave a deep curtsey and then it knelt on one knee, drawing her sword and resting her head upon the end of the handle.

"You may stand, my dear daughter of God." The Angel smiled upon her and she obeyed him so.

"Archangel Michael." She bowed her head and smiled lightly.

"I have come to inform you that your time is coming to an end." He spoke.

For seconds, Jeanne stood still and processed what the Angel had said. "I understand." She nodded. She wasn't quite sure if she was going to go about her normal life or otherwise. Yet she hoped to be able to return to her parents. She really did miss her dear family. Although Pierre and Jean would always bite at one another's neck, they were still her brothers. How old was her Jean now? 22 years old? Could be so.

Before she could tell, the Angel had disappeared from her vision. At the realization of this, she broke into a fit of tears.

She did not cry over what he had said, she cried because he had left. She had loved the apparitions so dearly. She loved them all. They felt fulfilling and divine, she always felt happier when they were around. Their presence had always guided her, and she felt love within her at all times.

Meanwhile as Francis looked for the Maid he loved so dearly, he found her. She was on her knees, crying her heart out by the river. He watched her for a short while; trying to understand why she would be crying yet nothing seemed to be the right conclusion. After giving up he walked towards her, and he could feel, that deep down in his heart, he was upset for the same reason she was –even though he didn't know the reason.

"Please do not cry, mon amour." Francis whispered as he reached her.

Jeanne gasped and looked up to Francis. "I'm sorry." She wiped her tears away.

"Why is it that you cry, my dear?" He raised a golden eyebrow.

"Oh, it is nothing." She shook her head and stood. A lie she would soon confess.

"Do not lie to me." Francis warned gently. "It is a wrong doing, not to me, but to the King of Heaven." He added.

"I am only feeling a little bit upset, that is all." Jeanne assured.

"But why do you feel so down? Is it possible for me to know?" He asked.

"Oh, do not worry. I promise you that it is not in any of your convenience. It is quite absurd in your eyes, I can assure you." She explained.

"Anything that is saddening for you, is saddening for me." Francis couldn't stress it enough.

"It is nothing." Jeanne smiled trying to assure him.

"I hope so." Francis nodded; he understood that she would not want to talk about it.

Jeanne kissed his cheek and walked back to the campsite. She sighed and waved at the cheering troops –they knew they were going to Compiènge to fight for it and they were excited.

She mounted her black horse –of which the Duc D'Alençon had given her around a year ago- and smiled at her troops. "With your guidance, my Lord, we fight for our rightful land. Please lead us to Victory!" She announced and everyone cried in excitement.

"For the Greater Glory of God!" She added and the crowd roared.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note**

**I am deeply sorry for always updating so late, and on top of that, updating so little. I' very sorry and I hope you'll like this chapter.**

* * *

The first time Jeanne had spent her birthday within the company of Francis had been on her 17th birthday. That day had been awfully complicated. She had never really forgiven herself for it.

"Why won't De Gaucourt accept me?" She hissed, her voice sounding as venomous as a snake.

"Jeanne, you must have patience." Francis drank from the tea a page had prepared not to long ago.

"You are no one to tell me such." Her voice responded.

"Sorry to inform you, but I am your superior. I have right over." He replied calmly while taking another sip of the liquid. The warmth filled his mouth for a while. After it travelled down his throat it made the harsh winter seem like nothing.

"No one has any right over me other than the Lord."

"Well, if you want to join the army, you will have to obey me as well." He stood from the chair of which had him engulfed in relaxation.

"Never!" Her voice hit him harder than an English mace.

As she stormed away, Francis took a hold of her wrist and pulled her to him, harsher than he expected.

Before he knew it, a delicate hand made hard contact with his cheek. A burning sensation perched itself on it and he could feel the blood rushing to his cheek.

Blinking his sapphire eyes for seconds, he processed what had occurred. And once he let it sink in he only brought her closer.

"In the name of God, let me go." Jeanne spat, her anger filing her, as she couldn't break from his embrace.

"Bonne fete." Francis mumbled by her ear. He had known it was her birthday after some of his soldiers had gone to inspect her authenticity.

Jeanne's ocean blue orbs widened and she went limp. In return, Francis let her go and gave a small smile before proceeding to walk away.

It had become silent for a long while until Jeanne spike. "Je suis desole. Pardonnez moi." She mumbled.

Francis looked back and smiled. Ever since they met in her fields, she had seen that his smiled were sincere. Once his lips curved, she knew it was out of happiness and kindness. She liked his smiles; they filled her with joy because she found it amazing that someone like him could actually, despite the wicked war, smile. It brought hope to her.

"Do not worry about my dear." Francis kept his lovely smile, of which Jeanne believed could light a billion rooms, both physically and emotionally.

She walked towards him and kissed his cheek. "Merci." She whispered. Jeanne then proceeded in filing out of the room for she was embarrassed for hurting him. He had been so nice to her compared to other commanders and soldiers she had met.

Francis stood still holding his cheek. First it had been slapped, the kissed. He smiled softly and watched her leave. He could never really take his eyes off of her, her being had always been so divine. Her smile, her frown, her eyes, her long hair, and her soul –they had always been so lovely. Of course he would never tell her that ever since they met, he had fallen in love with her angelic radiance and herself.

He sighed lovingly and walked away as well, but in a direction opposite to her for he stayed at such.

The following day Francis did not meet with her, neither the day after, nor the day after that. It had been a week and since he last saw her and yet, still no sign of the lovely angel sent to him. Thus he decided to go on a search for her.

He started with the estate in which she was settling for a little while until De Gaucourt accepted her. Once he arrived, he found that she was not at home.

Sighing to himself, he continued the search. After looking almost everywhere, he entered the tavern. Francis sat himself down at a table before ordering some wine.

Once the goblet was set on the take before him, he sipped at it. While having time to relax he did not, instead he was thinking of where in all of France would she be.

"Francis, what are you doing here?" Her angelic voice came from nowhere. It was actually surprising he had even heard her. Her voice was so gentle that it was drowned by all the other husky drunk hisses.

He looked up to find her and there she was, standing before him. She looked as beautiful as ever, but there was one extreme difference from the last time he saw her.

Francis' mouth fell opened. "J-Jeanne… Y-you hair." His eyes widened. It was cut real short that you would have never thought she was a girl, if you hadn't known her before. Even her figure was hidden beneath men's clothes that for some odd reason she was wearing.

Jeanne laughed and sat across the table from him. "Yes my hair. What about it?" A sly smile captured her face.

"W-what happened?" He looked horrified.

"Well, if I'm going to spend my time with soldiers, then I should look like one, right?"

"I-I…yeah. You are right." He nodded.

Receiving her goblet of wine she turned to him. "De Gaucourt accepted me." She smiled brightly.

How many surprises did she want to give him, the following would probably be that she was getting married or something of the sort. Francis widened his lips into a bright smile and stood to give her a tight hug. She complied in hugging him back.

"See, you just need to have patience." He mumbled in her ear.

"You were right. I'm very sorry."

Francis held her even tighter because for some reason, he did not want to let her go.

"Francis…" She giggled.

"Jeanne, can I take you somewhere?" He whispered. He felt a nod against his neck and led her out after leaving some coins on the table.

Taking Jeanne towards the little park, he sat her down on the soft grass, only to sit next to her. He had felt that she had been so calm and excited with everything that was happening. As he sat, he imagined the war diminished and everything at peace, the stars shun down on them for the moon was not out tonight, which upset Francis, he really loved the moon.

"I thought I would never tell you, but it's been a week since I lost saw you and I've been thinking about it. Although we haven't known each other for long" –Francis had suddenly become embarrassed and nervous.

"Yes?" Jeanne looked up at him with big eyes, of which just made him even more nervous.

"I think I love you." His voice was so low that if you were not forcing yourself to listen, you wouldn't hear him.

A silence filled the atmosphere as Jeanne looked up at the starry sky. It looked as if a huge barrel full of all kinds of glitter had been spilled above them. The night covered them like a thick mantle as the breeze rushed past them.

"I'm sorry Francis, but I'm afraid I cannot return your feelings. I gave myself to God, and that means that I shall only love him." She whispered.

"I love God as well, but I also love you. Both you and God have come to save me from this misery and I'm afraid the only way I can thank you is by absolutely loving you." Francis replied.

"I understand, but although I adore my country, I cannot love it like I love God."

"Yes. But you do not love God the way I love you. My love for you is different. It is a love that wishes to spend the rest of eternity by your side, it is a love that hopes to marry and start a family. While on the other had, the love that is for God is a love that shows thanks and appreciation. A love that can never break for you know that God is always there –not saying that the love I feel for you will waver –it is a love that I cannot explain. It is just a significant love that, like the love I feel for you, is endless."

"Francis, I want to give my heart to God, until this journey was over. For I know that in his hands, y heart will never hurt."

Francis nodded slowly. "Then, I shall make you fall in love with me for I shall never hurt you either. One day, I hope that you will also put in on a pedestal." And with that, for the first time, he kissed her soft sweet angelic cherry lips.


	14. Chapter 14

**~Author's note~**

**Hey! It's kinda late again. Sorry :$ Summer school's over so I can update more often. Unless... I get lazy :x Anyways, I made a LOT of mistakes last chapter. Forgive me... I hope this one has none :$ **

**And you should be happy! I'm stalling! Just a warning... She's getting captured soon - *x***

* * *

The journey to Compiegne was rather long. And somewhere along the way there, Francis had done something to upset Jeanne. In all honesty he was not even sure what it was. Probably some remark he had made to one of the soldiers, or something of the sort.

Either way, this made Francis think back on the first time _ever_ that Jeanne had gotten _really _mad at him, to the point she did not even want to hear his name mentioned at a meeting for an entire month. Oh boy, was that a hassle. It all started one summer's evening.

_The day was lovely and the sun shun down rather beautifully as it set. As always, Francis was at a tavern and talking to a lovely waitress there. Of course she wasn't as lovely as Jeanne but hey, he was drunk._

_After taking his 15__th__ goblet of 30% wine, he laughed at a stupid joke the waitress had told. Something about flowers or such. Either way, the flirting grew and soon enough Francis was enchanted by the woman's charm. _

_He looked at her and smiled brightly, although deep down he was upset. Today, Jeanne had told him to 'get lost' while she did some work. Of course, that was the reason he was even here, he still wondered why he took it to heart so badly._

_"And so I said it was nothing of the sort. Of course she was outraged and" –Francis was not really listening to what the woman was saying but only nodded and mumbled a "Oui" every now and then._

_Somehow, out of nowhere, the woman kissed him. It was a rather lustful and aggressive kiss. She tasted like aged meat, of which disgusted Francis, but of course he was drunk, as was mentioned before. _

_At that exact moment, Jeanne walked into the Tavern. She looked for the blond male and founds him gnawing on the waitress. Disgust filled her bosom and she could feel something within it ache. As of her heart dropped or shattered into millions of billions of pieces. _

_She stomped all the way to the kissing adults and pried them apart. "In God's name! What are you doing? You should be in the palace gathering the forces! We leave at dawn tomorrow. Do something productive!" Jeanne commanded. She hid her heartbreak rather well and did not let the slightest bit of disappointment leave her body._

_"B-but Jeanne" –A hiccup –"I am doing something productive." Francis grinned idiotically, His lips smeared with red lipstick._

_"Productive? Eating this woman's face is not productive! How could you just-"_

_"You heard him, love, he doesn't want to go with you. Now stop playing soldier and put on a dress, men won't be interested in you." The woman laughed._

_"I don't want a man. What I want is respect and ma'am I can assure you that is something that you don't have a lot of. Men don't respect you. They use you. It's not too late to change, ask God for his forgiveness and God shall grant it." Jeanne hissed._

_"Men don't respect me? At least they lay eyes upon me. Look at you, who would want you? That is why, this man is with me and not you. I'm appealing and you are not." A sarcastic frown perched on the woman's blood red lips. _

_"I don't need a man's lust. I need their respect, as I mentioned before. Now if the that man" –Jeanne pointed at Francis –"doesn't want to help me. I don't need to help him, but since I follow God's teachings, I will help him. And at least I know that I'll always be on his mind, and you will only be there for one night." And with that she stormed out._

_Francis followed behind her, not caring about anything but her, even after the waitress tried to stop him. He followed her all the way to a fountain near the palace. It was easy to find her because as she ran, her armour was clattering loudly._

_He saw her crying at the fountain. She was hurt and he knew she felt betrayed. Her wails were loud and her sobs were cut as she tried to breath, of which was hard because she felt her chest concaving._

_"Jeanne..." Francis whispered._

_"Go away! Leave me alone!" She hissed._

_"Jeanne, I'm so sorry."_

_"This is why I wanted to give my entire heart to God! Because he will never break it!" She turned to yell at him, tears streaming down her face._

_"Je suis désolé." Francis mumbled, his voice so quiet. Guilt filled his body from head to toe. How could he make an angel like her cry? He felt like Satan._

_"You know, I wish I could hate you! Yet I can not. And that really hurts me." Her sobbing continued. "I thought that maybe you cared. Maybe you would thank me for helping you through this rough time, but you don't care. You really don't and that... that is selfish and stupid... and –and idiotic. I can not stand you anymore." _

_"Jeanne, I really am sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I'm drunk and I was upset. I do care. I care a lot about you."_

_"If you did, you never would have kissed her! I exist. Do you remember the maid that is here to save your idiotic life? Yeah that's right. She's still alive and if any little inch of you cared, you would have shown me respect, but you didn't." No longer did she cry, but instead her mind was filled with rage. "I'm risking my life for your sorry butt, and this is how you treat me? Like an animal? Not even! I've seen animals been more respected than I've been. It's over, Francis. Anything we even had, it is now over. And I'm not doing this for you anymore. I'm only doing this for God. Because he is the only one who loves me. I will not accept your apology, so don't even try." Her eyes seemed to burn red. Her hair covered her eye brows, but you could still tell she was extremely angry. Her face was crimson, and with a last scoff she ran off. Leaving Francis to reflect on her words._

Francis guided his horse to Jeanne. "Je suis désolé, mon amour. Forgive me." Francis whispered.

" I forgive you. Just don't be so idiotic next time. You don't have to treat the soldiers that bad. You know, they're giving their lives up for you. So please be courteous of them." Jeanne smiled.

Francis returned her smile with an even brighter one. "I care a lot about you. I love you." He announced, this made Jeanne blush as a soldier whistled and yelled a little "Ey! Love birds! Keep that for after the battle!" and the troops laughed.


End file.
